Nagato Yuki
Character Name: Nagato Yuki Universe Name:The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi, The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi chan Status in regards to the plot: main character, support Tier in the series: top tier Gender'': ''female Powers and Abilites: '''reality warping, matter warping, time stop, regen, non-corporeal, data manipulation, may have the ability to teleport (anime feat), doesn't require air to live and she might not require sleep, can instantly learn almost anything, can share memories with past and future versions of her self and vice versa, weather manipulation (mentioned during the baseball episode whee Kyon asks her whether or not she can make it rain to cancel the game) '''Destructive Capability: varies Speed: '''slightly above FTL in movement and reactions '''Intelligence: a technological genius and extremely knowledgeable about all topic. not very good with everyday topics. Stamina: seemingly infinite Durability: human lvl but she is imune to pain Race: '''IDSE created humanoid interface (ie. an alian) '''Occupation: '''observer, student, member of the SOS Brigade '''Range: '''varies '''Weakness: none noticable. she seems to still need food to opperate Accurary: '''perfect (she's like a amped up super computer from the future. she can account for almost any variable, well except for luck) '''Standard Equipment: '''a book '''Other: abilities: localized time stop: she once stopped time flow in her room for 3 years and than stared it back up. mater manipulation: has control over mater on a lvl that she can alter its mass and change its shape and density. erasing mater is also option for her. she can also create some sort of energy shields and manipulate her own weight. she can also use this ability to erase things from reality, set up barriers and heal herself and others. Sensory Powers: Yuki has very keen eyesight, and her glasses seem to have been props, since she stopped wearing them after Kyon complimented her on how she looked without glasses. She has demonstrated the ability to discern body temperature, detect directions, sense laser beams and subatomic particles and even determine their mass. She can sense other data organisms and all manners of strange phenomena, but the ability is not infallible. (For instance, she could not immediately determine that a pair of dogs had been infected with a data parasite, and took time to determine that Nakagawa was an esper.) Nagato could "scan" a highly-advanced computer which contained information about time travel. Mental Abilities: As shown in Live Alive, Nagato seems to be able to memorize the piece of music by looking at it once. In the same episode she is also able to play the guitar without any problems. As shown in Endless Eight, Yuki Nagato has the ability to remember things that are supposed to be erased by being a part of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. However, she is not infallible; she once forgot to reconstruct her glasses after they were broken in a battle. Yuki could "intuit" data she had collected from a damaged advanced computer. In the anime, she seemingly has difficulties with some distinctly human objects, such as computer mice and rifles. She demonstrated difficulty in drawing pictures of faces in Snow Mountain Syndrome. Nagato's multitasking abilities gave her a great advantage when playing Saggitarius III. She was able to control 20 groups while countering a hack attempt simultaneously. Data Powers: As a humanoid interface, Nagato has numerous powers, seemingly enhanced when in a space under data jurisdiction. Many but not all of her powers require her to use "incantations" (in which she speaks a computer language very quickly) or arm movements (best seen in The Disappearance). {C In the first light novel, this speech was translated as Structured Query Language (SQL): "SELECT serial_code FROM database WHERE code='data' ORDER BY aggressive_combat_data HAVING terminate_mode" By contrast, in the anime, her incantations sound like she is speaking backwards quickly. Nagato can manipulate "chance", such as determining who takes the "long straw", as demonstrated most clearly in The Intrigues. Nagato can manipulate the properties of the environment, such as when she modified a baseball bat to only hit home runs, modified a baseball's movements, or destroyed a section of fence. Kyon refers to this as "bogus magic". She can modify some of her own properties (such as her weight/mass, which Kyon noticed when taking her and Haruhi on a bike ride). Nagato appears to have the ability to teleport, which she demonstrated in the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya when breaking into space under data jurisdiction. However, she seemingly could not enter Haruhi's sealed space. She used a similar ability in the running contest in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya. The way she described her ability to Kyon made it seem like teleportation, but she still performed worse than Haruhi Suzumiya in the contest. She later used a similar ability to escape an irate person (while the rest of the Brigade had to run) and may have used the ability when blocking the Mikuru Beam. In Mystérique Sign she used a similar ability to enter a data organism's dimension, which bore similarities both to closed space and data jurisdiction. Nagato can use her abilities to reconstruct her body (healing from damage). This appears to be an active process, and she has not used the ability while using other data abilities (she put her repair request in queue). Nagato once healed Mikuru from a knockout poison and was able to at least partially heal a wounded Kyon, making it look like he had fallen down the stairs. Nagato can directly communicate with computers and Kyon's cell phone, even when the latter was trapped in sealed space. She has only rarely demonstrated this ability and has only been seen using it to communicate with Kyon. She was able to program Mikuru's TPDD through touch. Nagato has demonstrated the ability to create a "cover story" with her data manipulation abilities. Nagato can create a barrier which renders people invisible and inaudible. Nagato had to dissolve the barrier to take action. She may be able to alter computers with her abilities, having created a "do-it-yourself" computer for the Computer Research Society using an operating system that made no sense to the Computer Research members, and could use her "magic touch" to fix software bugs. She can communicate with the Integrated Data Entity in order to gain information and permission to use otherwise forbidden techniques (such as nullifying Asakura's data link). Sometimes the entity will not give her the information she seeks, however (such as when she tried to get answers to Kyon's questions about life after death). Nagato was able to transfer some of her autonomous judgment capabilities to Emiri Kimidori when she fell ill in The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya. She can modify human memories, an ability she revealed in The Disappearance, when she told Kyon that if he'd known what she was going to do, she would have removed his memories. In Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody, Nagato "froze" Kyon and Mikuru outside of time for three years, explaining that this ability could only be used in an emergency. She later stated (in The Disappearance) that she could not leave them unattended while they were in this state. She also confirmed that she could not initiate time travel. {C Nagato used "dissolution factors" as an attack form to "dissolve" Asakura. The first time, they were fighting in data jurisdiction space, the second time she erased Asakura in The Intrigues. Nagato can apparently initiate some form of "magic attack" outside of data jurisdiction. In The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya, Haruhi ordered Nagato to attack Mikuru with magic, full blast, and Nagato hesitated, unsure if she should follow the command. (She elected not to.) Nagato can alter the weather, revealed in The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya when Kyon asked her to make it rain. She was reluctant to do so, however, as that would alter the weather patterns for a long time thereafter. (Kyon decided not to ask her to do so.) Nagato also has the ability to "steal" some of Haruhi's powers and use them to her advantage, something she did in the Disappearance arc as a result of "errors". Her powers altered the previous 365 days and created a massive timequake. Data Jurisdiction Powers: Nagato's powers appear to be expanded while within data jurisdiction. Nagato once entered another interface's data jurisdiction space, repairing it from the damage, and another time she used an "incantation" to enter similar space created by a more primitive data organism, which bore some similarity to both data jurisdiction and sealed space. (That space was automatically repaired when the organism was defeated.) In a data jurisdiction space, she was able to create "icicles" from the surrounding structure and use them to attack an enemy. She could use this ability in "reverse" to counter Ryoko Asakura's similar attacks. In the anime version of Mystérique Sign, Nagato demonstrated the ability to create a repulsion field which damaged (but did not destroy) a primitive data lifeform, in a space created by that organism. Nagato has shown the ability to manipulate data links, enabling her to destroy or manipulate data-based organisms. She has demonstrated the ability to reconstruct areas under data jurisdiction which had been damaged. Item Powers: In The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya, Nagato injected nanomachines into Mikuru via bite to prevent her from using the Mikuru Beam. In The Disappearance, she also injected Kyon with a stealth operation screen and a protective field to protect him from hazardous effects of time travel. In each case, the bite marks swiftly faded. {C In The Disappearance, Nagato was able to transform her glasses into an injection system, which she referred to as "compounding". When Kyon complained, she transformed it into a device resembling a "science fiction" needle gun. Precognition: Nagato has displayed at least limited precognition. She had at least some foreknowledge of Ryoko Asakura's attack and Kyon being trapped in sealed space in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (saying that Kyon would be "first" if the radical faction moved and telling him to "be careful" before he was trapped). In the anime version of Live Alive she gave a long series of seemingly accurate (but mundane) predictions. Until the Disappearance arc, Yuki has the ability to transport her consciousness through time by "synchronization"; however, she herself blocks this off after the arc in order to prevent errors (according to Yuki, this gives her more options for the future as well). In The Intrigues she revealed that she had given up the ability, which meant she did not know why a time-displaced version of Mikuru Asahina was visiting the "current" time plane. The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi chan abilities: meteor: Yuki calls down a meteor to strike her enemies. earth split: yuki splits the ground, creating a large crack in the earth. elementary schooler toss: yuki tosses a elementary school student at the opponent. Battle History in The Arena: props go to http://haruhi.wikia.com for the info. Category:Character Profile/The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi Category:Character Profile